DIVIRTIENDONOS A MUERTE
by SixiMorinaGa
Summary: Esta suponía ser una urgente reunión del G8 en Estados Unidos, todos los miembros se preguntaban si al fin había resuelto alguna dificultad o ha encontrado la solución al problema del el calentamiento global, pero en la pequeña y heroica mente del héroe no hay más que diversión, creando inesperadas situaciones.


**Nota de la escritora**: Hola, les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja crack favorita n.n

Bueno les cuento el 20% de esta historia es experiencia propia XD aunque llevada al extremo de los extremos. Cuando estaba estudiando y estaba muy estresada invité a mi gran amiga Rusia (Vicky-chan) al parte de diversiones de mi ciudad, pasaron muchas cosas geniales y las quisimos escribir, este es el resultado.

Espero les guste, tanto como a nosotras nos gustó, le colocamos en corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Italia y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen Hidekaz Himaruya

**DIVIRTIENDONOS A MUERTE**

Estados Unidos llamo a todas las naciones del G8 para una reunión de máxima urgencia, muchos pensaron que al fin le habían encontrado la cura al cáncer, otros pensaban que encontró la solución al calentamiento global, unos tenían la esperanza de que dejaría de construir armas nucleares o que al menos diría que había cometido muchos errores con esas guerras absurdas por obtener el poder. Unos llegaron más pronto que otros, así que USA les dejó una sala especial privada por el simple capricho de que quería a los 7 país de G8 juntos, el primero en llegar era Canadá el segundo fue Inglaterra. Iggy al llegar a la sala, observó que esta se encontraba totalmente vacía y se dijo así mismo.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Maldición! Como siempre soy el primero en llegar -poco a poco llegaban los demás países, detrás de Iggy llegó Francia saludando alegremente a su antiguo rival.

- ¡Bounjour! Mientras levantaba una mano en forma de cortesía.

Iggy en ese momento se encontraba sentado tomando una taza de té, alzó su mirada y no respondió al saludo.

- Nunca dejaras de sentirme rencor ¿No es así Angleterre? -dijo Francia mientras colocaba suavemente las manos en la cintura.

Francia se percató que alguien los miraba sus miradas se encontraron, aunque la persona que lo miraba se asustó y bajó su rostro sonrojado, su alegría se gradeció cuando notó que era una hermosa señorita sentada junto a la ventada con una gran peluche de oso blanco, sin pensarlo 2 veces se acercó a ella, diciendo con voz muy coqueta - ¡Oooh! ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? Cómo es posible que no me allá dicho que había una linda señorita en la sala, que poco caballero eres Angleterre -Inglaterra al escuchar eso, le hirvió la sangre - Pero qué es lo que dices idiot. -mientras se voltea un poco para mirar a ese granuja de Francia - Desde que llegué he estado solo en esta sala.

Francia no prestó atención y continuó avanzando hacia la chica tímida que estaba en el rincón y la saludó - Bonjour mademoiselle -se inclinó un poco para visualizar su rostro. - No tengas miedo, no te haré ningún daño.

- ¿A quién le estás hablando? Allí no hay nadie -dijo Inglaterra.

Francia volteó su rostro hacia Iggy y le dice -¿Cómo qué no? ¿Estás ciego? se supones que vez unicornios y hadas ¿Y no vez a una linda señorita? -Francia al decir unicornios y hadas haces énfasis con sus dedos índices y mayores simulando las comillas.

Inglaterra se enfurece y se levanta de su asiento golpeando con fuerza la taza de té contra la mesa -¿Y tú quién te crees para burlarte de mí? Las hadas y los unicornios existen, solo las personas con poderes superiores las podemos ver –la voz de Iggy cambia a un tono más arrogante e insultante -Y no un afeminado como tú que solo se preocupa por el cabello y apariencia, coqueteando por allí con cualquiera. Al menos si fuera mujer, pero eres un gigoló que le das a todo lo que se mueva.

- ¡Qué dijisteeeeeeeeee! -Francia se le acerca rápidamente a Inglaterra y lo agarra del cuello de la camisa con la intención de golpearlo; cuando de pronto se percatan que hay alguien que los observa y tiene un aura tenebrosa, los dos hombres voltearon lentamente y se dan cuenta que la persona que los miraban era Rusia.

- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué pararon? Pueden continuar, me estaba divirtiendo -dijo Rusia con su cara inocente.

Inglaterra pega un grito muy… ¿Varonil? - ¡Kyaaaaa! -y se esconde detrás su rival. Francia al ver que no le quedaba más de otra, saludó temblorosamente.

– Bonjour Russie, cómo te fue en tu viaje.

- Me fue muy bien, spasibo por preguntar Frantsiya -sonríe amablemente. Este presiente que será una reunión especial.

Luego de un rato Rusia se paró al frente de la gran ventana que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, Francia e Inglaterra se sentaron en silencio porque se sentían muy incómodos, además el aire estaba más frio de lo usual, así que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

- Qué habrá pasado, mi adorado Ita-chan no ha llegado -lo dice Francia con un tono algo preocupado y solitario.

- Demás que se quedado dormido nuevamente -dijo Inglaterra deduciéndolo, porque esto ya había pasado.

- Aunque… pensándolo bien, Alemania no ha llegado y Japón tampoco, ellos son muy puntuales, esto me parece más raro de lo usual.

Pasó una hora más y la sala parecía espeluznante, Inglaterra y Francia estaban rendidos en sus asientos y sus almas trataban de escapar por la boca, no aguantaban más esa atmosfera.

Se abre la puerta fuertemente. - CIAOOOOOOOOOO! Cómo están todos -dicen Italia alegremente y moviendo frenéticamente su manos.

Todos los que estaban allí se alegraron mucho al ver que Italia llegaba para animarlo. Francia e Inglaterra estaban aliviados dado que detrás de aquel chico se encontraban Alemania y Japón.

- Hallo

- Konnichiwa

Saludan el alemán y el japonés que habían llegado junto al italiano. Francia he Iggy se acercaron a los recién llegados mientras Italia se iba hacia la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? -dijo Francés.

- Suminasen -respondió Japón - Italia-kun quería que nos fuéramos juntos, así que nos hizo ir a su casa, Doisu-san y yo cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta que estaba dormido; Doisu-san se enojó y trató de despertarlo, pero todos sus intensos fueron fallidos. Además Italia-kun es sonámbulo y estar junto a él es arriesgado.

Todos se preguntaban porque lo era, sus rostros lo demostraba – Porque es arriesgado estar junto a Italia cuando está sonámbulo –preguntó Inglaterra.

- Verán, cuando Italia está en ese estado se comporta de manera completamente diferente, se los explicaré. –todos eran pendientes de lo que Japón decía.

– Doisu-san estaba cerca pero Italia-kun fue muy hábil y lo tomó del cuello tumbándolo en la cama donde dormía, luego lo atrapó con sus brazos y pies en un abrazo de oso, sin que tuviera un milímetro de escapatoria.

-Oe Japan ya basta –dijo Alemania avergonzado por aquella penosa historia.

Esto no detuvo a Japón y agregó animadamente - Italia-kun es muy fuerte cuando se lo propone y más cuando es sonámbulo, el rostro de Doisu-san estaba sonrojado por la fuera… -Japón analizó en detalle la situación por unos momentos con una pose de filósofo.

- …

Pensando lo bien, no estaba sonrojado por la fuerza de Italia-kun dado que él también es muy fuerte, sino porque sus cuerpos estaban muy apretujados, cara a cara, Italia-kun estaba a punto de b… -¡AAAAAAH GESCHLOSSEN JAPAN, NO DIGAS ESO (cállate en alemán) -le grita mientras le tapa la boca con las manos y una vena en su frente sobresaliendo, su rostro estaba encendido por la vergüenza que pasaba. Luego de unos pocos segundos el alemán lo suelta. Y Japón dice mostrando el objeto.

-Daiyobudesu, todo lo tengo allí, sagradamente grabado en mi cámara –a pesar que su rostro no lo demuestre mucho, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y por un momento su mente se fue hacia una dimensión desconocida.

Japón está muy contento al haber ido a la casa del italiano, los otros países tenían ansias de ver la situación embarazosa y la expresión que el chico serio y rudo del G8 se había involucrado.

Alemania suspira y dice mientras toma asiento, los demás lo siguen – Cambiando de tema ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado USA? ¿Qué será lo urgente que nos quiere decir?

- No lo sé -dice Inglaterra

- Esto me suena muy sospechoso, yo lo conozco más que a nadie, cuando me llamó, sonaba algo preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo muy enérgico, así me imagino que se trae algo entre manos.

-Si América-san nos dijo que era urgente, debe de ser importante para él y que nos beneficia a nosotros.

-Pues tienes razón Japón.- dijo el alemán.

-Veeee~ que pastelillos tan desidiosos los que Estados Unidos nos ha dejado.

- ¡ITALIEN! Este no es el momento para estar comiendo, ponte serio. –dijo Alemania algo malhumorado.

Italia se asusta y le responde - Germania perdono.

Rusia se acercaba por el lado donde Italia se encontraba, cuando de pronto, abren la puesta de repente, salvando al pequeño chico de quien sabes las intenciones que tenía en mente. Era un encargado de USA que venía por ellos.

- HELLO. GOOD MORNING MISTER'S. VENGO ALLÍ POR USTEDES, DE PARTE DE NUESTRO ¡HEROOO! ASÍ QUE SÍGANME POR FAVOR –gritan con gran entusiasmo el encargado.

La sala donde estaban reunidos era en el aeropuerto de Washington. Todos caminaron por un sendero especial que solo los famosos y gente importante lo utilizaban para su mayor seguridad.

Cuando llegaron a la salida los esperaba una gran limusina, como ya es costumbre el vehículo era tan llamativo como su dueño, Italia le pregunta al encargado.

- Puedo manejar la limusina, prometo que no la chocaré, soy bueno en el volante.

-¡Nicht! No lo permitiré. Este no es tu país, así que deja de ser tan atrevido Italia -dice Alemania algo enojado.

El hombre encargado suspira de alivio debido que no quería ser grosero, con uno de los invitados, pero tampoco se podía permitir que hiciera eso. Los países ingresaron uno por uno al interior vehículo para ser llevados rápidamente al lugar de la reunión.

Italia estaba algo aburrido porque quería manejar ese automóvil lujo. El ambiente era algo silencioso, todos los tripulantes estaban ansiosos por saber que era la gran novedad que USA tenía para ellos.

- Ooooh eres tú de nuevo…

- ¡Eh! -Francia se percata de algo.

- Espera no eres una mujer ¿Quién eres?

- Yo soy Canadá. -este responde aunque nadie más lo escucha.

- ¡Aaaah! si verdad perdón es que eres tan silencioso que no te había reconocido, además estas muy hermoso –la coquetería de Francia se vuelve en modo ON.

- Tenemos que reunirnos más seguido y charlar con más calma, me interesas mucho, eres un chico mignon. -Canadá se sonroja y esconde su cara con el peluche.

- ¿Sabes qué será lo que quiere _Le garcón_? -dijo Francia mirando a su lado.

Los integrantes del G8 que estaban presentes miraban a Francia como le preguntaban a un asiento que estaba vacío, luego de terminar su pregunta se escuchan susurros extraños en forma de respuesta, aunque fueron interrumpidos inmediatamente.

- No le digas niño Francia; él ya está grande -dijo Inglaterra malhumorado y con el ceño fruncido, sus manos y pies estaban cruzados, prosiguió. - Observando ese automóvil tan ridículo, tengo el presentimiento que podría ser una estupidez… ¡JA! Viniendo de él ya espero cualquier cosa.

- Pero para ser algo tan urgente debe ser de suma importancia -dijo Alemania analizando nuevamente la forma en que Estados Unidos lo había contactado. Alemania estaba un poco ansioso y se hace las mismas preguntas, para obtener las mismas respuestas, además la inmediatez en que se les necesitaban era algo inusual.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con todos ustedes -dijo Japón dejando atónitos a todos por las contrarias posiciones.

Ignorando el tema que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la limusina y a las opiniones de los demás.

El lindo italiano dijo de manera preocupada, por lo que veían sus ojos - ¿Por qué hay un oso en el auto?

- Soy… Soy Canadá -nadie escucho.

- Espero que no sea una tontería o la canilla mágica tendrá mucho uso hoy -dijo Rusia con su sonrisa infantil y aterradora mientras sacaba su tubería y le salían brillitos. Todos se asustaron, por qué en todo el camino no había pronunciado ni una palabra.

- ¡GUARDA ESO! -gritaron Francia e Inglaterra al mismo tiempo. Mientras se abrazaban por el susto. Rusia la baja y los 2 hombres aterrados se dan cuenta que están en una vergonzosa posición e inmediatamente se sueltan mirándose feo como buenos rivales que son. A Rusia le parece muy divertido eso y vuelve a alzar su canilla, el francés y el inglés lo hicieron de nuevo aterrados. A pesar de que Rusia tenía la cara una escalofriante, en su interior moría de risa, guardó nuevamente la canilla y sucedió lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez.

- Yamette kudasai Roshia-san! Esta posición de incertidumbre en la que estamos ahora no es para estar jugando -lo dice Japón algo nervioso, pero decidido.

La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Rusia desaparece por la interrupción, lo mira fríamente y guarda la canilla como perrito obligado.

En todo el camino solo hablaron del por qué, del que pasará, sus mentes ya estaba agotadas de estar sacando conclusiones en vano. La limusina se detuvo, al parecer al fin habían llegado, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al bajarse del auto y ver que se encontraban en un parque de diversiones.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? -dijo Alemania con mala cara mirando el gigante lugar y los juegos extremos que sobre salía a la vista.

- Ese idiot nos ha engañado -Inglaterra estaba más que furioso.

- Sabía que todo era una farsa, no sé por qué en un momento me preocupé por ese silly.

Francia estaba indignado. Rusia solo le emanaba un aura aún más aterradora de la que normalmente poseía, Japón estaba callado, el oso solo flotaba al lado de Francia, pero Italia estaba más que emocionados porque sentía por primera vez que esta sería la mejor reunión que el G8 podía hacer.

En ese instante salen juegos artificiales desde el fondo del parque y por el cielo surcan aviones haciendo acrobacias y soltando humo con los colores que representa la bandera de Estados Unidos, se oye el ruido de una multitud de personas aplaudiendo de manera frenética y con muchos silbidos, pero el lugar está vacío. En una especie de tarima móvil sale USA con un megáfono.

-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA WELCOME_, _LES PRESENTO MI ÚLTIMO Y MÁS EXTREMO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES JAJA, SE LLAMA THE HERO Y SOLO LOS MÁS VALIENTES HÉROES PODRÁN MONTARSE EN TODOS ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS JUEGOS_.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -grito Alemania - ¿Y PARA ESTO NOS LLAMASTE? -le dijo con mucha rabia pensando en todo el trabajo que dejaron atrás para esta "urgente" reunión.

- Sabía que era algo tonto -dijo Rusia sacando la tubería.

- Espera Russia no le pegues este idiot sin clase, sabemos que esto es ridículo pero este tipo de situación no se arregla de esta salvaje forma -Inglaterra interfiere con voz temblorosa, y sus rodillas se mueven como maracas orquesta, aguantando su más profundo miedo hacia él, y también evitando una tercera guerra mundial.

- Oh vamos Russieno es necesaria la violencia -dijo Francia tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo -dijo Alemania tratando de irse.

- ¡STOP! _SI YA ESTÁN AQUÍ AL MENOS DEBERÍAN QUEDARSE E INAUGURAR LOS JUEGOS._

_- LOS LLAMÉ PORQUE PENSÉ EN DARLES ALGO DE DIVERSIÓN Y LIBERAR UN POCO SUS TENCIONES. DE VEZ EN CUANDO TAMBIÉN ES BUENO QUITAR EL ESTRÉS Y NO PENSAR EN EL TRABAJO. NUESTROS JEFES NOS DAN MUY POCO DESCANSO, ASÍ QUE LA MEJOR EXCUSA PARA ESTO, ERA LLAMARLOS Y QUE ASISTIERAN A ESTE EVENTO _–dijo USA por el megáfono.

-Pero nos has engañado -dijo Inglaterra.

-_SI LOS HUBIERA LLAMADA DICIENDO QUE VINIERAN A INAUGURARAN MI NUEVO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES ¿HABRÍA VENIDO? _-Todos los presentes guardaron silencio -_¿VERDAD QUE NO?…_

-_ESO LO PRESENTÍ, ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE IDEAR UNA MANERA MÁS LLAMATIVA PARA HACERLOS VENIR_. Dijo USA aun montado en la tarima y con el megáfono muy cerca de su cara.

Todo este rato Italia estuvo callado mirando muy emocionadamente los juegos y aunque no lo crean Japón y Canadá también.

- Capitano -dijo Italia con gran entusiasmo - ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

Alemania lo mira y lo pensó un poco. Parece que las palabras que USA había dicho, era más que ciertas. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, sacando el aire con un suspiro.

- Igual, el día de hoy lo tenemos libre ¿Por qué mejor no lo disfrutemos? No se acumulará mucho trabajo que digamos -dijo Francia como si no quisiera la cosa, pero prefería estar allí, a que ir nuevamente a su casa para ser regañando por la falsa noticia del estadounidense.

- Esta bien, podemos relajarnos un poco -dijo Alemania quien parecía el papá de todas las naciones, pues todos hacen lo que el pide y siempre preguntan por permiso.

-Ajajajaja Awesome, pero antes de jugar vamos a armar 4 parejas para que vayan a los juegos y sea mucho más divertido -lo dice mientras se baja de la tarima. - Pero las parejas serán al azar, en esta caja hay pelotas de pimpón de colores y los que cojan el mismo color serán pareja y montaran juntos en los juegos todo el día.

- YO NO QUIERO, PREFIERO JUGAR SOLO -grito Inglaterra _tsunderemente._

- No se vale, yo soy _THE HERO_OOO, y yo pongo las reglas.

Cada uno se acercó renegadamente a la caja y tomó la pelota de pimpón quedando las parejas así:

Canadá y Francia: - Oooh me tocó con la bella dama, digo, con el chico mignon –dijo Francia mirando a la cara del canadiense.

- Soy Canadá –respondió en casi un susurro.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra: - JAJAJAJA AWESOME AL MENOS NO ME TOCO CON EL TONTO COMMIE -dijo gritando de felicidad, Inglaterra solo gruño.

Japón y Alemania: - Aun no sé por qué hago esto -dijo Alemania, Japón solo saco su cámara emocionado.

Italia palideció porque solo quedan Rusia y él.

- VE~ VE~ yo quiero ir con Alemania- dijo Italia aterrado y abrazándose a su musculoso amigo.

- No puedes, son las reglas -dijo USA guiñándole el ojo a pobre italiano al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas del lugar.

Al ver como las puertas, descubrían un fantástico mundo lleno de juegos peligrosos y divertidos, Italia se olvidó de todo miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por culpa de su obligada pareja y corrió cual niño en una dulcería.

_- Waaaaaaaa fantastico, v_amos allí primero -dijo corriendo hacia el kamikaze.

-¿Por qué se llama así? ¿Nos vamos a morir? Aún soy una nación joven -dijo Japón asustado recordando la segunda guerra mundial. USA no puede evitar escuchar el quejido de Japón, así que le responde.

- JAJAJAJA No te preocupes Japan, se llama así puesto que ese juego me recuerda a ti, porque estando allí metido sientes que puedes morir en cualquier momento - Japón se siente un poco deprimido al escuchar eso, aun así USA prosiguió - Pero no te preocupes, nadie va a morir el día de hoy porque yo soy the hero y fui el creador de este grandioso parque, nada malo puede ocurrir. -sin haber terminado la frase este ya brillaba por su alto ego.

Todos se sentaron en sus puestos, Italia y Rusia en la punta teniendo una gran vista, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos tras de ellos. Luego Francia y Canadá y finalmente Japón y Alemania en la parte de atrás.

-Ve~ ve~ estoy muy feliz que empiece, que empiece ya -dijo Italia sonriendo y moviendo sus pies como un niño.

Rusia también sonreía dado que podría ver la cara aterrada de algunos de atrás suyo, Japón y Alemania estaban pokerface, Inglaterra tenía un miedo escondido pero se hacia el que no tenía temor, USA aún brillaba, Francia estaba sudando por los nervios, pero sonreía forzadamente y al lado de este estaba un lindo peluche y una figura fantasmagórica.

Finalmente el juego comenzó a moverse gentil y lentamente. Italia gritaba de emoción. Francia gritaba de miedo, Canadá también aunque no lo escuchaban, Rusia sonreía al ver sus reacciones. Los movimiento del Kamikaze se volvieron más veloces y bruscos forzando el cuerpo de todos a sepárese un poco de su asiento, hubo un momento en que la máquina quedo suspendida en el aire dejando a todos con la cabeza hacia abajo, este momento fue más intenso haciendo que Italia aumentará más el tono de voz con el que gritaba, la máquina comenzó a dar vueltas en reversa, Inglaterra no pudo aguantar la presión y comenzó a gritar como niña:

- ¡AAAAAAAAH! QUIERO A MI MAMIII, POR LA REINA, THIS IS HORRIBLE, BOLLOCKS. -Rusia solo reía, sorpresivamente a Italia se le pego un poco el humor y no fue capaz de evitar reír por las desgracias del Inglés, reía pero al mismo tiempo gritaba al sentir el vacío que el Kamikaze producía en él. Esto hizo sentir fatalmente al francés, sensaciones desagradables aumentaron cuando al bajarse del juego vomito todo su desayuno y el pobre de Canadá tuvo que darle su pañuelo para que se limpiara.

USA era reprendido por Inglaterra ya que el juego le había parecido horrible, peligroso nada bueno para las personas - you're a fucking bastard, que pasará si matas a alguien de un susto, piensa primero idiot, menos mal no sufro del corazón.

- Pero si no te pasó nada, no me digas que no fue divertido. Esto es lo mejor que he creado… Ya Inglaterra, deja de ser amagado, pareces un viejo. -al decir esto Inglaterra le hierbe la sangre y una vena se forma en su frente y continuando con su sermón

- ¿Qué dijiste bastard? Ven allí y te enseñaré una lección, te demostraré que no estoy viejo -lo dice mientras hace una pose de pelea muy elegante, Francia lo toma por detrás (sonríe pervertidamente la escritora) agarrando sus manos para dañar su pose defensiva. Italia no esperó más y tomo de la mano a alguien, corriendo hasta el siguiente juego; un simulador de aventuras extremas.

- Mira, mira tienen muchos mundos Que divertido -se gira para ver a la persona que tomo de la mano.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -gritó Italia pero prosiguió con titubeo - Es, es, es Rusiaaaaaa veeeeeee~ -sus lágrimas brotaron por el terror y sus pies estaban preparado para echar a correr.

Rusia sonríe - A mí me llama la atención este -le señala un juego que está ubicado en la pizarra, era de piratas y calaveras.

- Está bien, jugaremos ese -le respondió el italiano más por temor que por querer jugarlo.

Esperaron un poco más de tiempo a que llegara Japón y Alemania para poder montar en el juego. Luego llegó Estados Unidos que llevaba cargando en sus hombros al pequeño Inglés muerto de ira, regañandole y exigiéndole a USA que lo bajara mientras pataleaba y le golpeaba la espalda como una bella princesa rebelde. Detrás suyo estaban Francia y Canadá, se posicionaron en sus asientos el encargado del juego les dio unas gafas debido que el juego era en 4D y así se vería más emocionante. Los piratas salían sorpresivamente de todas partes asustando a todos, abejas enormes, espadas puntiagudas y todo tipo de anímales y objetos filosos se abalanzaban contra ellos. En ese momento solo se escuchaban algunos quejidos pero cuando la gigantesca serpiente salió Inglaterra gritó pavorosamente. La serpiente se aproximaba más y más, el inglés comenzó a llorar, el animal abrió su boca y atacó, un pequeño chorro de agua fría fue disparado desde los asientos hasta la cara de los tripulantes, todos gritaron por eso tan inesperado que le juego tenía, todos rieron, pero se estaban preguntando porque estaba tan silencioso, USA giró su cabeza para mirar a pareja de juegos y se dio cuenta que este se encontraba inconsciente, no espero más he hizo que detuvieran el juego. Prendieron las luces de la sala y le revisó el pulso; por suerte solo estaba desmayado por el susto.  
Italia estaba preocupado por la situación de Inglaterra, aunque en su interior se sentía un poco decepción. USA llevó a Inglaterra a la enfermería para tratar su condición, todos esperaron un rato, a los 15 minutos vieron que Inglaterra volvía por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba estar solo en un lugar que no era familiar, los del G8 estaba contentos por la mejoría de este. USA obligó a los demás a que fueran a disfrutar los demás juegos mientras que él se quedaba al cuidando de Inglaterra.

Cuando se quedaron solos USA dijo – Sorry England, no sabía que tenías fobia a las serpientes.  
- ¿Estarías mi feliz que me muriera? Ese era tu objetivo desde un principio ¿verdad?

- ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Inglaterra se hizo el tono tratando de evadir el tema, sabía que si le respondía la conversación se iría por otro lado, sentía temor y él sabía que era una gallina para el amor.

Luego de la llegada de Iggy fueron a más juegos, la noria, las sillas voladoras, el barco pirata, el tencito, la licuadora, las tazas que giran y hasta el carrusel (imagínense a Rusia y a Alemania en los caballitos –Ríe- ¡AH! ¡GAAAAY!)

Luego de un rato volvieron al lugar en donde se encontraba USA e Inglaterra, estaban exhaustos de toda esa adrenalina expulsada.

- Wow Estados Unidos tu parque de diversiones es realmente divertido ve ~ -dijo Italia y agregó – Qué les pasa ¿por qué están tan pálido? –USA ya no soportaba más, había estado mucho tiempo con Inglaterra pero no fue nada romántico, solo le echó sermones mientras estaban completamente solos, él trataba de que la atmósfera que los rodeara fuera más dulce, aunque la amargura de cejón inglés la destruía.

Francia, Alemania y Japón ya no querían continuar y Estados Unidos quería escapar corriendo a su juego favorito: Los carritos chocones.

- England - dijo USA

- Creo que ya es suficiente descanso para ti, -hizo una pausa y cambió su tono de voz suave a uno más enérgico - YA ESTÁS BIEN, FRANCE, GERMANY, JAPAN, ESTÁN OBLIGADOS A SUBIRSE EN EL SIGIUIENTE JUEGO, POR QUE SOY THE HERO AAAAAJAJAJAJAJA -Insoportablemente coloca sus manos en la cintura haciendo crecer más su pecho egocéntrico.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, porque nadie sabíacómo se ponía Italia en ese juego, cada uno escogieron un auto. Estados Unidos en uno de color blanco, rojo y azul con el número 50 escrito al frente de este; Inglaterra en uno blanco con el N° 36; Alemania en uno negro con el N°18; Japón en uno blanco con llamas rojas con el N° 4; Rusia en uno rojo con el N° 13; Francia en uno rosa con el N°14; Canadá en uno azul con el N° -0 y por último Italia en uno verde con el N° 8.

Se escucha como la energía recorrer por las varillas que conducen la electricidad hasta el carrito; una canción muy rockera se escucha al fondo. El juego comenzó y el rostro de Italia cambió, convirtiéndose en maldad pura, agarró fuertemente el volante y pisó a fondo el acelerador, chocando fuertemente su carro contra el de los demás.

-Siiiiii, esto es como un Ferrari -dijo mientras chocaba a Inglaterra.

Rusia sonrió y se embelesó con el rostro de maldad de Italia y los rostros de miedo y confusión del resto de los miembros del G8.

_-Italya _soy tu aliado y tu pareja. Vamos los dos contra el rosa -dijo Rusia animadamente- Italia no le contestó nada, pero le dio su afirmación con una mirada llenada de furia y pasión, el chico de vehículo 13 estaba excitado y muy emocionado al ver aquella rebeldía que salía a flote como doble personalidad. Esos nuevos aliados se comunicaban sin palabras, solos sus ojos eran testigos de su unión, se confirmaron con la mirada y fueron directo al N° 36. Italia reía maniáticamente mientras Inglaterra reprochaba por la violenta actuación de este. Luego contra el blanco… y así hasta que acabo el turno.

-VE~ OTRA VEZ -grito Italia levantando las manos sin desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, algunos dudaron jugar otra vez porque los choques les dolieron demasiado.

-Disculpe joven, pero como estamos en prueba solo le permitiremos una vez- dijo el chico encargado de manejar la máquina.

- Pero yo quiero jugar otra vez –Italia hablaba muy seriamente.

- Pero… nos lo ha ordenado el señor USA. –dijo el encargado mirando su jefe que estaba sentado en su coche lejos de los demás. Italia gira su cabeza hacia USA con una mirada ferviente llena de ira. Cuando Estados Unidos iba hablar lo interrumpieron.

- Si Italya quiere jugar, vamos a seguir jugando -dijo Rusia sacando la tubería y amenazando al encargado de la máquina, porque él quería ver de nuevo a ese Italia que tenía parentescos con una parte de él.

El chico encargado templó de miedo y miró a USA para su aprobación, El N° 50 también quería ver esa mirada, le parecía que era un rival digno de vencer, así que hizo un movimiento afirmación con su cabeza.

Todos debían jugar de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que Alemania no aguantó más y se levantó de su coche todo enfurecido -¡Ya basta! –el tono de su voz demostraba que en verdad estaba harto de la situación, por esa actitud alocada del italiano, Francia, Japón, Inglaterra y Canadá aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar. Italia al ver que solo estaban USA para enfrentar se aburrió y bajo del coche para ir al siguiente juego. Las demás naciones a excepción de Rusia y Estados Unidos se bajaron adoloridos por los golpes.

- Ve~ entonces vamos a la montaña.

- ¡NO! No quiero jugar más, esto es una estupidez después de todo -dijo Inglaterra sobándose el cuello.

- Yo no quería jugar desde un principio -dijo Alemania sentándose en una banca.

- Me duele la espalda, tal vez no soy tan joven como pensé -dijo Japón con pose de viejo encorvado.

- Mi estómago esta en huelga -dijo Francia abrazando a Canadá.

-¿Cuándo no estás en huelga? -respondió Inglaterra sobándose aún los golpes.

- ¡_Oh please! _Todos ustedes son unos vejestorios -dijo USA moviendo su cuerpo como si se preparara para una olimpiada.

-Yo quiero continuar -dijo Rusia con su sonrisa.

- Así se habla commie - le coloca una mano en el hombro del ruso y brilla como un anuncio de publicidad. Un aura escalofriante se expande por el lugar.

- Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima –Rusia ardía de la ira, por aquella forma descarda en que el gringo lo trataba.

- Wo, wo my friend, tranquilo, estamos en un parque de diversiones, óyelo bien, de diversiones. Es para divertimos, no para buscar pelea.- a pesar que USA trataba de calmar la situación, quería jugarle una pequeña broma y ponerle los pelos de punta de su gran rival; y lo había logrado.

_- Hey brother,_ dejemos estos vejestorios amargados aquí. Menos tu Japón, tú no eres amargado -USA mira nuevamente a su brother y continua – Divirtámonos, es algo que siempre nos ha gustado hacer. -las otras naciones lo miraron feo, pero como siempre, el carácter explosivo de Inglaterra lo hizo resaltar entre todos.

- Tu idiot…bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla -USA ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cantaletas, su cerebro había creado una habilidad de bloquear ese tipo de cosas, cada vez se desvanecía la voz de Inglaterra dentro de este.

Al final las viejas y aburridas naciones no quisieron jugar más, y se fueron a un lugar en donde descansar y tomar algo. Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rusia e Italia se montaron a una de las mejores atracciones del parque de diversiones.

- ¿Por qué se llama Montaña Rusa? Si yo no la invente… Y espero una respuesta razonable. -en la voz de Rusia se advertía un tono de enojo.

- Es porque es como tú. Subes y bajas de ánimo, aterrorizando a los demás -dijo USA relajado. Rusia arqueó una ceja demostrando desprecio.

- ¡Vez! Mira, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Deja el rencor a un lado y serás como yo -lo mira maliciosamente, con el objetivo de herirlo.

Rusia lo fulminó con la mirada apretó los puños de la mano y se montó al juego junto a Italia, tras ellos estaban los hermanos americanos.

La Montaña Rusa era como un juego mortal para cardiacos, tanto que el mismo Italia se sentía algo nervioso, pero tranquilo, pensaba que sí pudo superar el miedo al Kamikaze este sería pan comido. El vehículo comenzó a moverse por la vía subiendo lentamente, las emociones se acumulaban y estaba a punto de escapar cuando llegaran a la cima para comenzar la verdadera emoción.

Estando allá arriba se podía ver la inmensidad del parque, cosa que el Kamikaze no lo permitía, por la forma de su construcción y sus movimientos. Faltaba pocos segundos para caer al vacío, Italia tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación, así que colocó sus manos en el cinturón de seguridad que iba de sus hombros hasta rodear su cintura. Antes de caer escuchó un rasgado aterrado y sintió que su cuerpo estaba más ligero de lo normal, miro a Rusia y este lo miró también, en los ojos de Italia se notaba que iba a morir, su cinturón de seguridad se había roto dejando expuesto al chico a una muerte segura. Atrás de ellos estaban muy animados los alegres hermanos; no se habían dado cuenta de la realidad que pasaba al frente de ellos. El carro comienza a caer y en un movimiento fugaz Rusia toma del brazo a Italia empujando hacia él todo el cuerpo, colocándolo sobre sus piernas, este no lo piensa y lo abraza fuertemente aferrándose al cuello de su compañero. El carro comienza a caer en picada. Italia siente que su cuerpo se levanta por la gravedad y la velocidad con que el carro baja; inmediatamente Rusia lo abraza por la cintura, asegurándose de que no callera.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _MERDE, __MALEDIZIONE, _PAREN ESTA COSA DEL DEMONIO_, BASARDO, __TI AMMAZZO _- gritaba Italia como si hubiera sido poseido por Romano. Las demás naciones que estaba lejos del lugar, ecucharon los agonisantes gritos de Italia, así que todos fueron corriendo al lugar; Alemania estaba desperado por saber que estaba pasando, corrio a toda velocidad dejandoles a los demás solo el polvo.

Rusia no podia evitar reír a carcajadas por esa actitud del desafortunado italiano. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en frente de ellos, pero no podían hacer nada porque el carrito iba con mucha velocidad y sus cuerpos se sentían 10 veces más pesado de lo normal, la fuerza de la graverdad los empujaba hacia abajo, a causa de eso los americanos gritaban de miedo y emoción.

Para Italia fue el infierno en la tierra, fueron los 2 minutos más largos y horribles de su vida. Cuando el carrito llegó a su destino final Estados Unidos inmediatamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acecó a Italia para asegurarse de estubiera bien. Aún estaba abrasado fuertemente a Rusia, pero este lloraba. Que gran susto se llevó el pobre italano, Rusia le sobó la cabeza y le susurro en su oido.

- Italia, ya hemos llegado -sabía que con eso se acabaría ese momento de apego, pero no podía detener el tiempo para disfrutar un poco más. Se sentía bien el cálido abrazo de una persona tan adorable y sincera como lo era él, que le brindaba alegría sin nada cambio, o así solo sea también por el temor de morir; él sabía que Italia estaba bien y por eso que no sentía preocupación alguna.

- Sniff, snifff, snifff –Italia se retiraba lentamente del abrazo, pero sus manos temblaban, USA lo ayuda a levantarse y salir del carrito, en ese mismo instante Alemania había llegado.

- Italien, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Qué te hizo ese verdammt- lo dice con una voz agitada.

- Alemania, estoy bien, él me salvó, él es un hombre bueno y amable -Italia mira a Rusia que en ese momento salía del carrito, se acerca a él y los abraza nuevamente.

- Grazie Rusia. -se empina y le da un beso en la mejilla, todos los presentes se asustan al ver esa demostración de cariño. No les parece raro que Italia lo haga, pero ver la cara de Rusia era otra cosa, el pobre se había sonrojado por aquella demostración de afecto.

Todos se fueron a una sala privada que tenía USA en el parque de diversiones para descansar un poco. Estados Unidos quería que fueran al último juego para tener una gran clausura, pero la gran mayoría se reusaron.

Italia se fue para el baño y Rusia lo siguió. Estando allí, Rusia se pudo acercar más a Italia. - ¿Quiéres ir conmigo al último juego? Yo sé que no será nada extremo como esa montaña -Italia no le dice nada, pero Rusia continuan y agrega - ¿Piensas que si Alemania se entera se podría enfadar contigo? -Italia baja la mirada y asiente con su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, si eso llega a pasar yo tomaré la reponsabilidad y diré que te obliqué a ir conmigo.

- Pero eso es injusto, siempre te hechan la culpa de todo.

-Ya estoy acostrumbrado a eso -el ruso le brinda una cálida sonrisa y se aproxima a la puerta.

- Si quieres ir conmigo, te espero afuera de este edificio, allí estaré con el Idiota capitalista. -abre la puerta y se va.

Italia regresa al cuarto donde estan los demás, lo piensa un momento y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Rusia y continuar divirtiendose. Afuera estaba Estados Unidos, Canadá y Rusia espaerando a italia. Aúnque por dentro el ruso estaba feliz al ver al pequeño italiano corriendo hacia ellos pero no lo demostraba mucho con su rostro.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y fueron a la casa del terror, fuera de la estructura se veía escalofriante y decidieron entrar todos ala vez. Al poco tiempo se escuchaban sonidos horripilantes y el aire era denso, USA estaba pegado a Canadá con mucho miedo debido a los traumas que le infligió Inglaterra en su infancia en las noches de halloween. Italia de vez en cuando se pegaba a Rusia por el temor, podian escuchar el piso de madera crugiendo, cadenas siendo arrastradas, puertas oxidadas abriendose y cerrandose estruendosamente, geminos y chillidos retumbaban en todo el lugar. Los trabajadores hacian muy bien su trabajo asustando a los presentes, menos a Rusia que solo reía, cuando sintió que algo lo tocada en el hombro, se giró y miró con aquella mirada escalofriante y ascesina que lo caracterisaba. El hombre que lo había tocado gritó de forma horrible y salió corriendo de la casa embrujada.

- Mother Rusia no se asusta, si no que te asusta a ti. -dijo el ruso graciosamente.

Después de ese día, se expandió el rumor de que la casa del terror realmente esta embrujada.

Al final de la tarde y después de tantas emosiones Italia se quedo dormido en los brazos de Rusia, Alemania estaba celoso y lo demorstraba con su mirada. La inauguración fue un éxito, es el mejor parque de diversiones hecho hasta ahora por USA y todos se fueron al aeropuerto repletos de dulces de todos los colores y sabores, porque Estados Unidos los obligó a llevarlos. Ese día se formaron nuevas alianzas y amistades... ¿Amistades? (Sí, claro XD)

**Fin**

**Nota de la escritora: **Bueno ¿Qué tal estuvo la historia? (Nuevas "amistades" JAJAJAJA)

La historia ya estaba hecha hace como 2 meses pero necesitaba edición, pero la universidad no me lo permitió; soy de las que se dedica mucho a ella y dejo a un lado todo (creo que por eso no tengo novio XD)

Quiero que me presten_** mucha atención**_ a los que siguen _**"PASTA CON SABOR A VODKA**_**"** Ese fanfic no lo he olvidado, ya lo terminé de escribir, pero lo tengo que editar mucho, porque en medio de un estrés lo copie a la loca y en un cuaderno XD así que trataré de subir el 3 capítulo para la otra semana, estén pendientes porque la cosa se pondrá bien caliente.

Nos leemos después, y como siempre les digo, aprecio sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, así podré mejorar.


End file.
